Escape to Hyrule
by FlightlessBird1122
Summary: Zelda and Link have been friends forever, and they planned to keep it that way. But when a new threat forces them to flee their home. They are forced to do what they do best in order to save Hyrule and...themselves? ON HIATUS
1. News

**A/N Thanx for clicking!**

*

*

Escape to Hyrule

"What!?"

I yelled at my father.

I had just informed him of my latest premonition, like I do every so often.

The only difference was that this time he was taking it way too seriously! I mean, he had overreacted before but this was going way overboard.

"You can't really mean that..."

Disbelief colored my words.

"If what you say is true, and a great evil is truly to befall us the night of the full moon, then yes."

"My visions are not always accurate! And even if it is, how can you send away the best fighter in your army," I gestured to Link, "and the other bearer of the triforce!"

He seemed to think it over before responding.

"I can't have my daughter, the only heir to the throne, in the midst of all that fighting!"

"If I must go then fine! But why must you make Link go with me? We are the only ones with the Triforce. At least one of us must stay!" I argued

There are three pieces of the Triforce: Courage, Power and Wisdom. Each gave the user godly powers. Which is why even one of the pieces could be dangerous in the wrong hands. Ganondorf's hands to be exact. He, like so many others, is trying to obtain all three pieces of the triforce to take over the land of Hyrule.

He already has one, the Triforce of Power. But Link and I have the other two. Which is why he has been after us for so long now. The only way to obtain the Triforce is for the holder to die and pass it on to the next person that fits the qualifications of that piece. The second way is to use a painful extraction process that kills the holder in the process.

Ganondorf was definitely going for option number 2.

The Triforces are not to be matched by normal means and can, for the most part, only be matched by another triforce. So why would my father, a person that knows this better than anyone, send off the only chance they had at winning?

"Zelda," he stated in a serious voice, "you two are part of something bigger than protecting this castle. We can't afford to let anything happen to you guys." He said, looking from me to Link. "Tomorrow both of you will head out before noon to get an early start." The King hesitated before drawing in a shaky breath and continuing.

"Midna will further inform you of what your mission is once you leave this castle; and Link," Father said, his tone suddenly changing. "I know it's a lot to ask, but could you please take care of Zelda? She is very capable but some times she takes on a little more than she can handle. Very stubborn, that girl. I just hmph'd while turning my head away.

"Just…I'd feel better with you there to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." He claimed sheepishly.

By now my cheeks were tinted a dark crimson and I was just about ready to yell at him. I was _right _here you know!?

"With my life." Link stated sincerely. "Though she _is_ the most stubborn person I've ever met so she probably won't let me take care of her," he said. Flashing me his trademark smirk. "But I will make sure she doesn't do anything too stupid." He stated, laughter in his eyes.

"Thank you Link." my dad said, obviously reassured. "Well then the two of you may go. Be ready by tomorrow morning and be out of here before the sun is high in the sky! Get far away from the castle and hide somewhere. Some place safe like the Lost Woods or in the Zora's Domain. "We both shook our heads in understanding before exiting the large, sunlit throne room.

It was a relief to be out of that room. Anymore 'Zelda bashing' and I would given them a thing or two to talk about! W made our way upstairs to my room. Link trailing a little behind me. We always hung out there when we had free time. When we were younger we used to sit on my gigantic 'princess' sized bed and talk for hours.

He _was _my bodyguard after all, so my schedule was his schedule. We have always been like that. Laughing, joking, caring; we were best friends.

Being a princess, I didn't get many regular 'kid' interactions growing up. It was all business all the time. Which is why I was so ecstatic when Link came.

He was the child of one of the servants so I didn't notice him for a while. I was about four then and didn't do much other than study and roam the castle. One day, which I remember to be June 13, I wandered into the kitchen and saw a short figure about my height lying on the floor, sniffling. Curious, I walked over to ask what was wrong. He looked up at me with blue eyes that put the oceans to shame. The blond boy then proceeded to explain in broken sentences that he wanted to get some food to eat but fell when he tried to get it.

That was all! I started chuckling as I picked up the scattered snacks and began to walk outside towards a large shady tree that was perfect for eating under. He followed me there and as it turns out we spent his birthday together under a tree. That was the beginning of our friendship.

After that day I was always with Link. Everyday we would meet at that tree. It was a relief for both of us to have someone our age to be with. So we enjoyed it. While we could.

Even now, 13 years later, I savor Link's presence. He was like a safety net. His company alone made me feel calm and secure. I don't know quite why that is, but I figured that after being with someone so long they just grow on you.

S why was it that I was so annoyed at the person that had been monopolizing my thoughts the past five minutes?

"But why~!?" I drawled. H sighed. _Again_. Before answering.

"Because you won't be able to carry all of this!" he said. Holding up my gloves, shoes, and excessive amounts of clothing in order to further prove his point.

It was a very woeful prospect, but I knew he was right. He's _always_ right.

I may be way stronger than your average girl due to a lot of training in everything from archery to sword fighting but even _I _wasn't _that_ strong.

It took a lot of persuading and many enticing words but eventually I allowed him to empty my suitcase until it contained absolutely nothing. Then I turned to Link. A stern glare plastered on my face.

"Well if you 're such an expert on what I should bring then why don't _ you_ pack it?" I challenged. He seemed to contemplate it for a bit, but when he started blushing I know something was up.

What could possibly make him so flushed? I mean it was only rations and clothes…oh. Oops.

"Sheesh Link! I'll do the undergarments myself you pervert!" He visibly relaxed and a smile spread over his face.

" I'm not a pervert! That just caught me off guard is all." He said defensively.

"Yeah, yeah okay." I said waving it off.

* * *

**Link Pov**

"Done!" I said, while falling backwards onto Zelda's gigantic bed. It took me thirty minutes to pack that bag.

Zelda had replaced her humongous suitcase with a magical black backpack that never ran out of space and still stays light weight. Because of that I ended up packing way more than I would have in any other sack. I wonder where she got it. The backpack's zippers were red and shaped like a teardrop, which protruded from a black and white eye with triangular lashes. Weird.

"Finally! That took forever! Even if the bag is basically a black hole, it's amazing how much _stuff_ you can fit in there. "she said bewilderedly. I had closed my eyes to block out the bright sun but still felt when she laid down next to me.

Both of us just lie on the bed in silence, enjoying the sereneness. I knew that after we left the castle there would be no times like this. So I basked in it while I could.

A sense of nostalgia washed over me as I thought of all the fond memories Zelda and I shared. Ever since we became friends when we were young (it was so long ago that I don't even remember the exact age) the two of us were inseparable. Everyday we'd meet up after her lessons and play. On some days I'd even go to lessons with her.

Those were some of the best days of my life.

For a long time we continued on like that. But around the age six or seven I began to notice that Zelda had been coming later and later due to her princess(ish?) duties. Even I hadn't been coming as much do to all the work and assignments I had received as of late.

Everyone in the castle was required to be trained in self-defense and be educated. Even the servants, so they provided classes for us, which kept me very busy. So when I wasn't in class I was working, leaving very little time for things like 'friends' or 'play'.

As time passed, I just stopped going to the tree altogether. I tried to forget about Zelda but surely enough her name would pop up in my head. Day after day. Eventually I came to terms with the fact that it just wasn't the same without her. She was my best friend and I wanted her back, so I devised a plan to do so. It took a few years but get her back I did.

I became one of the best soldiers in the King's royal guard at the age of 13 and was knighted soon after. During this time, the princess and I had grown closer. One day she asked me to be her personal bodyguard and of course I accepted. Both of us knew that she didn't need protecting, even at thirteen. We just wanted to be able to hang out more.

The only misfortune during this time was finding out that I had the Triforce. It was really shocking. And about a year later I found out that Zelda too had one. In the end it brought us closer together, but at a price. Through out Hyrule there are many Triforce hunters. If it were ever to get out that either of us held a piece of the triforce…plenty of drama would surely ensue.

After all those memories, even if only for a short time, it would still be sad to have to leave this place…again.

I sighed. We had wasted too much time already. It may be our last day but we had much to do. It seems that Zelda thought so too, for when I began to get up she spoke softly, as if she were far away. When had she moved?

"All good things have to end eventually." She said sadly.

She was leaning against the rails on the balcony she had outside her room. Her gaze focused on the sea of colors that was the sky. "Can you believe that it is already twilight?" I looked on sadly, uttering but one thing.

"When one door closes another one opens." I said, trying to be optimistic.

"I hope you're right" she responded, warily moving towards the door.

* * *

**Zelda Pov**

We left my room quickly. As if we were trying to make up for lost time.

This time I walked next to Link. We didn't have time for reminiscing anymore, but in the spirit of being young I grabbed his hand and ran as fast as I could towards the garden. I knew it wasn't where we were supposed to be going but at least it was close. That had to count for something...right?

I looked back at him and was greeted with a very Link-like smile. Which I happily returned.

He seemed very confused. I mean, I had dragged him out here by the arm away from our destination. Even more so since we had just wasted 2 hours of our day when we were already on a very tight schedule. But I figured 'what's a few more minutes?' at this I gave a shrug and turned towards link again.

"Come on, we're almost there"

* * *

**Link Pov**

I felt a sharp tug on my arm as Zelda picked up her pace. It was either lose my arm or go with her and I wasn't very fond of losing body parts...

"Zelda" I moaned.

"We have to go back or Impa's sure to get mad at us." I wanted to sound persuasive but it came out as a whine.

"That's never stopped us before! And this may be the last time we'll _ever_ get to do this." She looked at me with puppy dog eyes until I gave in, unable to resist.

"Fine, but let's make it quick" I said in defeat.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! They won't even miss us" Zelda said, practically jumping for joy. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek (and they promptly reddened) before I was dragged to a maze of green shrubbery that I knew to be the garden.

"Where are we going?" I had been here as long as I can remember and thought I had explored every nook and cranny of this place. Apparently I had missed a spot.

"We're going to my favorite place in the whole castle!" She led me through the thick bushes until it opened up into a small grassy area surrounded by large trees. There was just enough light to give it a magical feel. It almost seemed to glow. This must have been somewhere off the castle grounds since I probably would have noticed giant trees growing in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we" I whispered.

"I just had to show you where I always go to find solace. Without you there everything was very overwhelming. When we stopped meeting up because of my stupid royal duties I started wandering through the garden and one day I found this place."

She gestured towards everything around us.

We had been sitting for a couple minutes when she rose and pulled me up with her. For a moment I was confused. Still mesmerized by the magical beauty that surrounded me. It made it seem as if time had stopped.

"A promise is a promise so we have to start heading towards your room to meet Impa before she throws a fit."

Oh. Right. There was stuff to be done. Preparations to be made. I didn't really want to leave but there was no avoiding it.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Zelda POV  
**We began to walk back towards the castle. I'm not really sure why, but I was itching to take his hand. I resisted but my hand was slowly inching closer to his.  
"Zelda?"

I jerked my hand away, and hastily replied, "Y-yes?"

"Aren't we going this way?"  
He pointed to the hall that led to his room. The opposite way of where I had been going. I guess in my daze I didn't notice that we had already entered the castle. A light blush tainted my cheeks.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." I turned around and began to walk down the correct hall, quickly passing Link. He jogged to catch up with me, pouting.  
"Zel~da" Link whined.

He was really doing a lot of that today.  
"What was that for? Your sooo mean."

I continued to ignore him. I wasn't really mad; it was just so fun watching him squirm. I know. I'm evil. But it didn't come without punishment. Link reverted to the younger Link that was more whiney and childish when I played my little game with him. He would see how long he could bother me before either I gave in or he had to beg me to talk to him.  
As we turned the corner to his room, I clasped my hand over his very loud, if I may add, mouth and drew back behind the wall. Down the hall stood a not-so-happy Impa pacing the corridor that link's room was found on.

I turned back to him and made an 'R' in sign language. Which was one of the signals that we had used to silently tell the other that my childhood caretaker was close without actually saying it when we were younger (we got in trouble a lot).  
A light seemed to flick on in his head, and I slowly removed my hand from his jaw. We started to creep back down the hall but as soon as we turned around a familiar voice interrupted us.  
"Just where do you think you're going?"  
Crap. We've been spotted. Maybe if I close my eyes, she'll magically disappear.  
"Still here," said Impa smartly.  
She knew me _way_ too well.

I cracked an eye and peeked at her. Same stern face. She looked irritated for having to wait so long for us to arrive. But there was something else...maybe...sorrow?

As soon as I spotted it the look vanished; quickly replaced with one of annoyance.

"Owowowowow!"

"Im~pa!"

Impa had latched her hands onto my ears and Link's too by the sound of it.

"What? I'm just hauling you two back to his room since you refuse to go there yourselves."

She released us once we were inside of Link's room after being pushed onto the bed. Now it was my turn to pout. I sat silently, waiting for her speech to start.

When it didn't I looked up. There I found that she was looking at us kinda funny.

"What?" I questioned.

Was there something on my face?

"Aren't you going to pack?" Impa said heartily. Now that she mentioned it that _was _why we came here in the first place. Other than listening to her talk. But if she wasn't going to do her part then might as well get started.

I crouched down beside the bed and removed a medium sized brief case from under the bed. Link always kept all of his stuff in one place, packed and ready, just in case he had to go somewhere. Where he went with it? I never asked…

All of Link's clothes were in the case, but I wanted storage to be easier so I pulled out another Sheikah bag and began to stuff it all in there.

"As the two of you already know, Ganondorf is supposed to rise again on the night of the full moon."

Our heads snapped up to stare at her in shock. Not even a century ago he had reined over Hyrule and nearly driven it to its destruction. Causing it to be enveloped in darkness. If it weren't for the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny only the Goddesses could predict what would have happened.

But he was back!? How was that even possible? Was he immortal? I hoped Impa would provide some answers to this shocking revelation.

"Sorry to alarm you. It is but a theory that Ganon is behind this treachery. All I know is that you two, the wielders of the triforce, are the ones that must save Hyrule from the culprit! Zelda. You know that your visions are never wrong. They come from the goddess of wisdom herself. You must use your powers to your advantage out there."

She gave me a meaningful look which I interpreted as 'Do whatever it takes to survive.' "After the full moon has come you two must be far away from here, lest you be enveloped in darkness. The first place you should travel to for guidance should be the sacred springs of Nayru, Din, and Farore. Do not be afraid. For light always overpowers darkness." She flashed us a smile. "Link. " She said turning to him. "Bearer of the Triforce of Courage. You must not waver in the face of evil. Stay strong, for all of Hyrule's fate lies in your hands and hers. Each of you is strong but to win you must support each other."

I could tell that she was getting close to the end by her tone of voice. It was still strong, but getting shakier by the second. Someone should record this cause it is one of those once in a life time opportunities when Impa shows her soft side.

"Just…make sure to come home okay?" Impa stated before giving both of us a quick hug. She gave a sad smile before noiselessly slipping out of the room.

We sat there in silence for a record breaking two minutes before one of us found the words to speak.

"Did that…?"

"Just…happen?" I finished for him. "Yep. I do believe it did."

I gave the dark fabric of the bag a quick pat before zipping it up. I tiredly examined the Sheikah symbol on the bottom. The wide eye had triforce lashes and cried a single tear, making it very distinct to the long lost tribe.

I sighed. Man this had been a looong day, and they were only going to get longer from now on. Great.

"Well, Link. I guess this is really happening."

"Yeah…"  
"We have to…leave and…"

"Yeaaah."

I looked at Link and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Stop saying that."

He grinned sadly. "Sorry."

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah." he replied.

I shot him a glare before exiting out the door Impa had so gloomily stood at only moments ago. I then made my way to my room; anxiously awaiting what the new day had to offer.

**A/N Oh man! That took me forever to write! I didn't really plan on finishing this for a while but a rather sad experience pushed me to complete it. I finally finished TP yesterday, but when I got through all the credits it didn't save!!! Now I have to fight Ganon ALL OVER AGAIN!!! Three hours of my life. Wasted. I can't tell you how sad I was… Anyway thanx for reading all the way down here. Leave me a review! ^~^**


	2. So long and Farewell

**Escape to Hyrule CH.2**

**A/N- I know. It took a while :)**

I blinked my eyes. Trying to focus on one thing. Bright light filtered into the space blinding me momentarily. That must have been what woke me up. As I sat up in bed I looked around my room. Exactly the same as yesterday. I don't why but I thought that today things would be different. It _was _my last day. But as I got up and went through my morning routine, I found that this day seemed like any other, though the prominent differences were there.

Usually I could be found throughout the castle clothed in fancy dresses that I was usually guilt-tripped into wearing by the helping maids. They would go on about how 'it was made especially for me' and that 'their hard work would be wasted' if I didn't wear the dress. How could I turn that down? I was much too kind-hearted to say no to them, which was why I more often than not ended up losing my argument as to why I'd rather not wear them.

I absolutely _refused _to wear the large puffy dresses though and when I was about four they finally gave up on getting me into them. I mean, you can't _do _anything in them. They made things as simple as walking a chore and when wearing them you'd always feel hot and sweaty. Even on the coldest of days. Besides, how was I supposed to play with Link in it?

Occasionally, on days when I had field training, I would trade in my silky clothing for navy blue pants that hugged my figure, allowing me to move more easily. Accompanying them was a silver tank top and a long cloak that acted as camouflage in the dark of the night and also concealed everything on my face but my eyes. Personally I preferred this over the formal dress that I was accustomed to. Which was why I was so happy as I strutted down the halls in what I'd like to call my ninja outfit, since I always wore it with a weapons belt hanging loosely from my waist and my favorite sword strapped across my back.

I headed down the multiple staircases of the castle, eager to start with this day that was so oddly exciting. It's weird. Just yesterday I was furious with my father for making me leave the castle so suddenly over such a preposterous vision. But now I see it as an opportunity. In my 16 years I had only left castle ground but a few times and only a short distance with an army of guards shadowing my every step. But like this I will be totally free to do whatever I want. No guards, kings or rules. Just me and my 'body guard'. I could take care of myself anyway. I had sparred with Link a few times and though I'd never won I think that pretty soon I may be able to win…maybe.

As I approached the kitchen I spotted a large golden clock above the door that was my mother's pride and joy when she was alive. She had died of disease a few years back. Something so simple went so badly. She was always sick and as she neared her death I would lie with her in the bed and hold her hand as she hacked up blood. The doctors said that there was nothing they could do for her and a month or so after she died peacefully in her sleep. I was 13 then. My father had distanced himself from her when he got word of her illness. After she passed he became even more unbearable. Going to crazy lengths to make sure I don't get hurt. He was _very _overprotective of his only daughter to put it simply, so I figured that this was a once in a lifetime chance to experience the outside world.

The clock read 7:46. Good. That left me plenty of time to find Link, grab my stuff and get out of here. I entered the rather large kitchen merrily. In it were two people I didn't know and one that I did. My smile broadened. "Link! What a coincidence that I'd meet you here!" He turned from the kid he was helping and smiled at me.

"Well, my stomach sort of woke me up…" He smiled sheepishly, rubbing his golden brown hair with his hand. I had always loved his hair. It was an idle but true thought. When we were younger it was truly golden. He always kept it short too. I loved playing with it since it was so soft…but as the years passed the hue of his hair slowly shifted from blonde to brown. By next year or so there would be no trace of the golden locks I'd grown to know and love. I sighed. Just one more thing that time has taken its toll on.

I felt a gentle tug on my coat, snapping me out of my reverie. There stood the little girl that had only moments ago been standing next to Link, getting help with making lunches. I smiled down at her and she mirrored me.

"You vewy pwetty." She only reached to about my knees while standing, so I figured that she was only a few years old. The young girl stood shyly, staring at the ground through her thick eyelashes. I scooped her into my lap and nuzzled the cute girl, before responding.

"Thank you! That's very kind." She beamed at my response and turned to give me a hug. After that she hopped off of her perch on my lap and waddled back over to Link, taking her lunch in a big brown bag and then waddling away.

After her departure Link walked over to where I was and sat down in the chair next to mine. "So we have what? Another hour or so before we have to leave?" he asked lightly. I thought back to the clock, nodding my head.

"I have a few loose ends to tie before leaving, but other than that we're good to go." He looked at me questioningly but remained silent. I rose and looked at him. "Do you want to come with me or do you need to do other stuff today?" He seemed deep in thought, pensive, for a moment.

"You know…I think I'm going to do some stuff before we leave. Meet me at the fountain in the garden. Bring everything you need for our little journey. How about…9 o'clock?" My heart sank. I nodded to him before slipping out of the room. I felt sad. Rejected somehow. I didn't know why though. Link had better things to do than be with me today. Why should I feel bad? My pep talk worked somewhat but the poignant feeling was still there in the pit of my stomach.

I spent the next hour gathering necessities and saying goodbye to the few people I'd grown close two over the course of my childhood. When that was said and done I found myself in one of the old music rooms, my stuff scattered across the floor. I went through my list, making sure I had everything I needed.

'_Food?'_

Check.

'_Weapons?'_

Check.

'_Book of Sheikah?'_

Check.

The list goes on and on. Finally I reached the end, sighing happily as I checked it off. I stuffed all of it back into the onyx Sheikah bag where it belonged. The clock above the door still only read 8:34. I didn't want to come too early and it only took five minutes to get there. _What to do?_ I scanned the room for anything of interest. My eyes eventually landed on the large black piano that was sitting in the corner, gathering dust.

I approached it slowly, wistfully. I hadn't played a piano since I was little. Hopefully I didn't suck too badly. People with pieces of the Triforce were all instrumentally gifted, so I had learned quite a few in my years, piano being one of them. It had always been one of my favorite ways to pass the time. I ran my finger across the piano's dusty surface. It left a clean trail, allowing me to see its smooth surface. I blew on the bench, sending dust particles into the air around me. After, I sat on the bench and lifted the lid, revealing the hidden keys. I ran my fingers over the ivory keys before placing them in their appropriate places.

Before starting I thought one last thing. _I wonder what Link was doing right now?_

Link

Finished. I tied down Epona and Masha, our beloved horses. I mentally went through my To-Do List for the third time. Truthfully I'd only had one or two things to do in the first place. Say bye to Granny, get my favorite fighting gear together. I could've easily gone with Zelda but I figured that she'd be tired of me following her around by now and would want some time alone before we left.

Which left me here, bored and alone. I have absolutely no clue what time it is, but I was already at the fountain. I knew though that it was better to be early than late. So I sat on the circular fountain's ledge and hummed a tune while I waited.

It was warm out today and I closed my eyes, basking in it. I loved the fuzzy feeling you get when you sit in the sun long enough. It was all I could do not to fall asleep.

Zelda

I slid down the twisting banister of the stairs, hoping to save time. Plus, it was sooo fun. I had gotten caught up in my music and lost track of time. Now I had to rush down to the courtyard to meet Link…

I was getting super excited. This whole experience was definitely going to be different. Different than what I do every day here and anything I'd ever done in my life. Plus I'd be doing all of it with my best friend. What more could a girl ask for?

Even though the prospect was exhilarating, I still couldn't ditch the nagging feeling that something bad actually was going to happen. I thought back to my conversation with Impa.

All of Hyrule's fate lies in your hands. Do whatever it takes to survive.

I wasn't quite sure what we were getting ourselves into, but it was my responsibility to protect Hyrule at all costs.

I made my way to the fountain and approached it buoyantly (Enjoy the happy times right?) I found Link lying on the fountain. I bent down over his face and found that he had fallen asleep. Being the mischievous girl I was I saw this as a perfect opportunity to get him back for all of the things he had ever so callously said to me.

The water engulfed him. His brown hair turned dark and his peaceful expression was broken. I, on the other hand, could be found laughing at the helpless green creature. Link's head finally surfaced. He looked confused. His eyes darted around frantically, making me laugh harder. He stared at me, confused. Eventually comprehension flickered across hid face and he turned shades of red I'd never seen before. They kinda suited him…

"ZELDAAAAA!!!!" He jumped out of the fountain, chasing me. I ran towards the castle grounds, exiting the garden. I spotted my horse, Masha, and ran towards her. Link was nearing me and I was not in the mood to get wet. All of Link's stuff was by his horse, Epona, so I decided that now was as good a time to leave as any. I untied Masha from the tree she was grazing at and hopped on her. We eased into a steady trot, leaving Green Boy in our dust. Soon Link was behind us, his same smiley self.

"That wasn't very nice." He stated, pouting. I smiled back at him.

"Revenge is sweet." He looked at me skeptically before galloping in front of me. So he wanted to play that game did he?

I hoped the rest of our trip would be like this, fun and games. But I knew that it probably wouldn't be. Something was going to happen. And we had to be the ones to stop it, but for now, if only for a moment, I wanted to enjoy this freedom. Bask in it. If only for a minute.

**A/N- After ages I finally posted. I don't have real incentive to write but I enjoy this story so I'm going to continue it. If I got reviews I'd be faster updates, but oh well…**


End file.
